Darkest Illusion
by Taiki Kudo
Summary: Different digital worlds are merged together and made into a new digital world, one that is easier to conquer. Can the DigiDestined from the different multiverses survive this darkest nightmare that has been plunged onto them? A new digital world, with new rules and a new form. Will they survive?


I want to thank **Onixflame the Blue** for his fanfic 'Digimon Savers: Zero Hour' for being amazing enough to inspire me to begin my own fanfic. I'm not nearly as good of a writer or so I feel, but either way I hope you enjoy this fanfic I'm sending out to you all. At the present moment, there are no set pairings but that will change according to the story as I tend to let the story choose it's pairings. This is written for the Multi-Chapter Boot Camp and uses the prompt 'fall'. Thanks to **charlycatz** for betareading this chapter in a timely fashion. The rest of you's take forever, seriously!

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

"Takato!" Takato Matsuki looked up as he saw his friends Henry Wong and Rika Nonaka appear around the corner. It had been eight years since they had overcome the battle with the D-Reaper and lost touch with their digimon partners. The humans mostly kept in touch with each other, except Ryo who never stayed in one place for too long. However, the people Takato kept in touch with the most were his girlfriend Jeri and his friends Henry and Rika. Kazu and Kenta were usually off doing their own thing and Suzie was still younger than them.

"Hey, you two," Takato said to his friends. "I swear I saw something this time!"

"You always say that, gogglehead," Rika said rolling her eyes. "Are you sure it's a Digital World portal this time?"

"Rika," Henry chided their female friend. "Don't make fun of Takato when he's trying so hard."

Takato could tell Henry was rather amused by all this and frowned at his best friend. Okay, he knew he had found a few false alarms of what he thought was a portal to the Digital World, but this one was real. He didn't know how but somehow it was like he knew it. There was a familiar calling to it.

"No, you guys, this time I can feel it," Takato insisted. "I know it's a portal to the digital world."

Rika sighed. "Look, gogglehead we're not trying to make fun of you, I just don't think we'll be able to handle another false alarm. It's…it's been eight years since we've seen Renamon and the others, after all."

Takato could hear the hidden sadness in her voice that Rika so desperately wanted to hide and reached out to squeeze her shoulder. "I know. But this isn't a false alarm. I promise."

Rika managed a smile. "Alright, gogglehead, let's hurry up and see then alright?"

Henry laughed at this and Takato beamed at her, before letting go of Rika's hand and leading the way inside Guilmon's cave. A small flicker of data was at the end of it but it looked different from the normal ones they had seen. Takato wanted to hope that this time it was the one that would take them to the digital world.

"Look, doesn't it look different?" Takato asked his friends eagerly.

Henry was frowning. "Takato, that portal looks really odd, have you noticed?"

Takato had noticed, considering this portal looked like black and white static whilst other portals usually were a mix of colours. However, the other portals had not been able to take them to the Digital World, so he wanted to hope that this portal would. "I know it's different you guys, but I really feel if we go through here, we'll see our partners again. We all want that right?"

Rika shifted a little, before sighing. "If we are going through, shouldn't we call the others?"

"Kazu and Kenta won't be all that much help and I don't want to get Suzie involved in this," Henry said, face clouded over in worry. Even if his little sister wasn't so little anymore, Takato knew Henry tended to worry for her. Although, she had finally moved over Lopmon and settled within her own life, she still mumbled her old partner's name in her sleep sometimes from what his best friend had told her.

"Jeri won't be able to see Leomon anyway," Takato said, a painful pang in his heart at the fact that he could do nothing to bring her partner back. No matter how long ago it was, that would always be a sour wound for Jeri, even if she wanted to hide it. He fiddled his fingers, wondering if they should call Ryo.

Granted, it wasn't easy getting a hold of the other boy considering he seemed to enjoy moving around but he was their friend and they might need his help right? Takato now wished he had thought this the whole way through. It seemed none of them were to be given another moment to think however, as the portal seemed to close in on them.

"W-what…?" Takato could barely get out the words as all three of them were sucked into the portal like a vacuum cleaner. He would never get used to the digital world's system of just throwing them in. Nausea filled inside him as he fell and it felt as if the fall would never end.

 _Good thing I didn't pack any bread this time…_ The thought made his lips twitch, thinking of how worried Guilmon had been to lose all the bread on the way down, which they had anyway. He was brought out of his fond thoughts of his partner as he came crashing headfirst into the ground. Groaning, he tried to shield his face as the dirt and rocks came flying into his head. The last thing he saw was Henry's nauseous face and Rika's grimace before his world went black.

* * *

"Rika! Rika!" It was the worried voices of Henry and Takato that Rika first heard when she opened her eyes. Her head throbbed and she felt as if she were about to pass out all over again as the nausea rose but she managed to keep herself from falling again, grabbing Takato's hand and allowing him to pull her up.

"That was some fall," Rika muttered weakly. "I'm surprised it didn't kill us."

"Maybe not kill, but Henry's pretty badly bruised and I have a few cuts and scrapes myself," Takato admitted grimacing a little. "This place needs to learn to have better landings."

The redhead snorted, thinking honestly that was the least of their worries right now considering the way they were pulled into this world and how it looked. It looked nothing like the place they had come to long ago. Dried up blood was splattered across the floor and looked freshly spilt as if the body that was drenched in the blood hadn't been there too long ago. The thought made Rika feel nauseous. What had happened here? Were Renamon and the others alright?

"R-Renamon," Rika managed to say. "Is she alright? Terriermon? Guilmon? With the condition of this world, I don't want to really think in what condition they might be in." Okay, her head was spinning and she wasn't in all that great of a shape right now but she had a feeling that Renamon was much worse.

"I'm worried about that too," Henry finally spoke up and Rika noticed both the weakness and weariness of her friend's voice and realized he was limping. "I really hope Terriermon is alright."

Takato moved to support Henry, nodding in agreement. "Yeah, maybe we should rest awhile before we look for them though, considering none of us are in all that good shape at the moment."

"Man, you guys are looking pretty banged up huh?" An unfamiliar voice said causing all three of them to turn around. A red colored dragon digimon (or at least Rika thought he was a digimon but she had never seen him before) stood there, a scarf around his neck and a crown on his head. His expression seemed slightly amused but weary at the same time as he regarded them.

"Who are you?" Takato was the first of them to ask.

"Cheh," The digimon replied. "Used to be the Digimon King back in the digital world but now it seems to have gone to pieces; name's Shoutmon. We made a small hideout for a couple of friends of mine and got a digimon who can heal." He glanced over at them and smiled. "You guys look like you could use some healing."

"Yes please, that would be good," Takato agreed immediately and Rika frowned at him. Was it really smart to trust a completely random digimon who could attack them at any moment? She glanced over at Henry, knowing he'd probably agree with her but her face fell when she noticed how pale he was. He seemed to want to protest but didn't seem to have the strength and swayed.

"Henry!" Both Takato and Rika reached over, catching him and the redhead girl bit her lip. Whilst she really didn't want to trust this random stranger digimon, given Henry's condition, they really didn't have much of a choice.

"Please," Takato said to the 'Digimon King'. "Help us."

Shoutmon nodded. "Course, just follow me."

* * *

Takuya kicked the soccer ball across the field and began running so it could be passed back to him to make the goal. However, suddenly he stopped in his tracks, looking around as he heard a whisper move through the air.

" _Takuya…you are needed…"_

His face paled as he recognized the voice.

 _That…that voice sounded like Ophanimon…that's a new method of her calling us to the digital world. Not that she sounds too great right now…_

"Takuya!" A team mate of his called out to him, causing him to snap out of these thoughts. "You didn't make the goal!"

Takuya blinked. "Uh yeah! You guys play, I just remembered something I need to do!" Saving his second home was much more important than a casual soccer game with friends. He ran from there, ignoring the shouts of his friends from behind him. For a moment, he didn't know where to go.

It had been seven years since the defeat of Lucemon. Seven years, since he had drifted apart from the others. They hadn't meant to drift so apart but they had somehow done so. Where could he go? The other DigiDestined weren't even in the same country as him anymore. Koji and Koichi were in Switzerland, Zoe had moved to Italy due to career opportunities there and J.P. had headed over to America. The only other person still in Japan was Tommy and the only one Takuya actually ever talked to on a frequent basis anymore.

So where could Takuya go? Ophanimon hadn't specified a place to go to. Unable to think of where to go, he decided to go to the same place he had gone to last time. Shinjuku Station. Yeah, that was right. It was the best place to go to right now, maybe somehow the others would appear there as well.

Takuya headed to the station and before he could go to the ticket machine to purchase the ticket, the machine began flashing and beeping. Within seconds, a ticket came out of the machine. The brunet blinked at this. It was similar to the first time, but somehow different as last time he had to smash his head against the machine to get a ticket. A shiver ran down his spine. He didn't know why but something made his insides squirm but he couldn't pick up what it was and put a hand to his forehead.

 _Gee I'm not used to thinking this much_ Takuya shook his head, going the same route he had back then, except once again he noticed something different. It was a tunnel but it looked almost translucent, like it wasn't really there. Something told him that was where he needed to go because other children and people were going to the other tunnels. No one was going to that one. Not one single person so he just knew. With that, he ran into that tunnel and onto that train or rather…Trailmon? No, it didn't look like a Trailmon, considering they usually didn't look that proper or have steam coming out of them.

Trying to get the sinking feeling from earlier out of his mind, Takuya opened the door and stepped inside. His jaw dropped at who he saw when he got inside. Two people he hadn't seen in person in the last seven years. Koji Minamoto and Koichi Kimura were in the train compartment together. Koji was sitting down, his hair no longer in a ponytail. In fact, it was almost difficult to tell the difference between the twins right now, because Koji had cut his hair. However, Takuya had spent more time around Koji then he had with Koichi, so for him, the difference wasn't too hard to make out. Well, that and Koichi tended to have less of a scowl on his face. The brunet shook himself out of these thoughts and stepped closer.

"Hey," Takuya said.

There was a silence on the other end before Koichi finally stepped forward.

"Hello Takuya," Koichi said gently. "How have you been?"

"It's him," Koji said, a minute smile coming onto his features. "He's always a natural leader."

Takuya grinned, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah...something like that."

The compartment fell into silence again. The silence was so thick that it could be cut through by a knife but for once, Takuya didn't know how to break it. It felt as if not eight years but eight decades had passed between them. To Takuya, it felt like the twins were strangers to him even though they had passed through life and death situations with one another. What could he talk to them about now? He didn't even know what they were like anymore. For all he knew...they might have found cooler friends in Switzerland than him.

Unable to think of anything casual to say, Takuya decided to talk about official matters, so to speak.

"Did you guys hear Ophanimon too?" Takuya said causing the twins to blink.

"Yeah, that's why we're here, Takuya," Koji said, a little of his old snarky self sneaking its way into the conversation.

Somehow, Koji's tone gave Takuya some hope that things might still return to the way they were between them before. Koji still sounded snarky...that was a good sign. Ok, back to the point.

"Don't you think it's odd though?" Takuya said. "Last time we were called, we got a message on our cell phones which became our D-Tectors."

Koichi nodded. "Koji and I were just talking about that. We think something may have happened to Ophanimon and...and this was the last message she was able to send before that."

Takuya squirmed. Did that mean his gut feeling was right? "I was thinking it might be something like that."

"I thought that too," Another voice, albeit younger than the other three spoke up from behind them causing the three boys to turn.

Standing there was Tommy Himi, the youngest of the team that had saved the worlds from Lucemon. While he was still the shortest of the four boys, he had reasonably grown up. He had lost the orange hat and now wore his white shirt with simple track pants to go along with it.

* * *

"I thought that too."

Even though the boys hadn't seen him when he entered the compartment, Tommy had decided to give in his input anyway. When the three boys turned to him, it was Takuya who had walked over to him first, pulling him into an embrace.

Tommy wrapped his own arms around the boy like an older brother to him before pulling away, glancing at the twins. "I think Ophanimon's hurt. Patamon and Lopmon aren't doing too good either and Bokomon and Neemon...I don't even want to think any worse than possible. But Ophanimon sounded really desperate and this train..." He frowned, looking around. "It's not even a Trailmon."

"We're called Locomon," the train spoke up. "The Angels arranged us for emergency situations."

"What happened to the Trailmons?" Koji asked.

"All been deleted," Locomon said, his tone of voice grim. "Don't think you kids..."

"We're not exactly kids anymore," Koji interrupted with a roll of his eyes causing Koichi to hit him in the shoulder.

"Behave," Koichi chided him, frowning disapprovingly before turning back to Locomon. "Please continue, Locomon."

Koji scowled at this, sending a rather sour look at his twin who sighed and shook his head. Tommy had to wonder if something had occurred between the two of them, because Koji seemed bitter. Well, more than he usually was. However, he realized that really wasn't any of his business. He of all people understood that siblings had issues after all. He turned back to listen to Locomon, realizing he had missed part of the conversation, having become a bit lost in his own thoughts.

"...it's scattered in tiny bits and pieces," was all Tommy caught at the end of Locomon's sentence but it was enough to send chills down the young boy's spine.

"How could they do that?" Takuya said, such anger in his voice that Tommy was startled at what he had missed in the conversation.

Not wanting to be the odd one out, Tommy just nodded.

"Yeah, it's horrible!" he agreed with as much passion as he could muster causing all three of the boys to turn to him. Koji made an amused noise, Takuya actually laughed and Koichi had a small smile on his face.

"You have no idea what we're talking about do you bud?" Takuya said, wrapping a friendly arm around Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy felt the heat rush up to his cheeks. "I-I kinda zoned out a little bit...but I know it has to be something bad if it made you so angry Takuya!"

Takuya's features set into a scowl. "It is. Tommy, the Trailmon ran away. They abandoned the Digital World because they were worried about their own lives."

Tommy stared, his insides squirming. "They..." He put a hand to his mouth. "How could they?"

"They were scared," Locomon said simply.

"Being scared does not mean saving your own behind and running," Koji muttered with a scowl. "It doesn't matter what the situation is."

Koichi squeezed Koji's shoulder but smiled softly. "Let's focus on what we can do for the digital world instead of venting our own anger at the Trailmons."

"I like Koichi's idea!" said a bright voice from behind them. J.P. Shibayama and Zoe Orimoto stood there side by side and it was J.P. who had spoken. Out of the two of them, it was J.P. who seemed his normal self, in fact even better with how chipper he had sounded when he had spoken.

Zoe's eyes, Tommy noticed however were dull even with the bright smile on her face. His own face fell, that sort of expression did not suit Zoe at all. He'd ask her about it later. Right now, he ran up to both J.P. and Zoe throwing his arms around them. "I missed you guys!" His eyes watered a little but he wasn't going to cry. He was stronger than that now...although maybe in this situation, it was okay to cry...at least a little. As Zoe kissed his forehead and J.P. tousled his hair, Tommy decided yes...definitely it was okay to cry right now.

* * *

Darkness overshadowed the depths of the new digital world. The one that had been reformatted by them and forced to replace the world that was once called home by many Digimon, the place that was now nothing but a weapon of destruction. What was once a source of light had now been corrupted by the powers of darkness. Every single digimon was fearing for their own life unless they gave in to darkness or agreed to the terms laid out by the ones in charge. Even the chosen twelve digimon didn't stand a chance. For many days, all they had been doing was running guided by Centarumon and Frigimon who had volunteered to get them out of these conditions. Unfortunately, running for days had worn them all out but they kept at it. They were running up a broken hill when Patamon noticed Wormmon wasn't with them and instantly turned to see the little green worm collapsed on the ground.

"Wormmon!" The orange-winged hamster let out an alarmed cry flying back towards his friend. Veemon was next to reach them, soon followed by the others minus Centarumon who sighed.

"Wormmon, you don't look so good." Patamon said worriedly as he saw the green digimon was red in the cheeks and his eyes were opening and closing. Gatomon leaned over, feeling his forehead.

"I think Wormmon may be sick guys." The feline digimon explained to her friends and Veemon frowned worriedly at his best friend and DNA partner. He knew it wasn't like Wormmon to worry his friends but he felt bad for not realizing that his friend wasn't handling this well, but he had been so worried making sure everyone was doing all right that he neglected his best friend a little.

"Wormmon, why didn't you say anything so we could stop and rest?" Veemon queried though deep inside he already knew part of the answer. Wormmon coughed a little trying not to pass out from the pain. His head hurt and he just felt like collapsing on the ground. Now more than ever he wished Ken were here, it was nice being surrounded by his friends because he knew they cared a lot but he felt like right now he was being nothing but a burden on them. They could get hurt because he wasn't as fast as the others and if they had found out he was sick, they would have stopped and could have easily been attacked.

"I'm sorry guys...I didn't want to slow you down..." The little worm digimon admitted weakly. "I was slower than the rest anyway...and I don't want to be a burden...everyone's running for their lives...I'm sorry I'm not strong like you guys." Despite all of them being his friends, he felt more alone than ever. No matter what Ken said, he knew he wasn't as strong as the rest of them and a part of him just wished they'd leave him behind so they would be safe with their partners.

Before any of the digimon could speak, Centarumon spoke.

"Look, we need to get going if he can't keep up, leave him behind." Centarumon said gruffly. "You need to worry about your own lives right now." The moment he said this made him wish he hadn't as he was glared at by Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon, Armadillamon and Hawkmon while the older digimon frowned at him for even suggesting such a thing. Wormmon felt his heart clamp inside his mouth and his eyes watered slightly at the suggestion and at his friends' defense over him.

"We'll never abandon Wormmon!" Veemon snapped angrily, his voice mixed with both shock as well as anger at how anyone could even suggest that. However, his features softened as he turned towards Wormmon and he gave a small smile. "You're right, you're not as strong as us." Patamon and Gatomon both looked at the blue dragon incredulously while Wormmon averted his gaze looking down sadly knowing that's what they really thought about him. However, what was said next surprised him as well as made him feel touched.

"You're the strongest of us, Wormmon," he amended causing Wormmon to look at him and he smiled gently at him. "We're your friends, now I'm sure there must be some place you can rest. Frigimon?" He looked at the ice digimon as he could hear noises and guessed the enemy was close by. Frigimon was frowning deeply at the current situation but looked over when Veemon spoke.

"There's a digital gate at the end of the mountain." Frigimon explained to them.

"It's a bit hidden so it hasn't been destroyed yet. You guys need to get back to your human partners."

Patamon looked over at Veemon, now that he had turned away from asking about the situation and checking on Wormmon.

"What should we do?" Patamon asked his friend. "Wormmon needs to rest and he might feel better if we get him and Ken together." He knew the other digimon might be feeling a little down and hoped Ken could somehow cheer him up and make him feel better about the situation.

Veemon was a little surprised when Patamon turned to him for an answer and noticed the older digimon were looking to Agumon. He glanced at his best friend, his eyes held worry as he saw the little digimon attempt to keep his eyes open. Seeing everyone looking at him, he clenched his fists determined and nodded. He hadn't been expecting everyone to turn to him as their leader in the absence of Davis but since they were, he would just have to act like one.

"Let's get moving then," Veemon agreed with Patamon smiling a little. Gatomon tilted her head, smiling at her two friends but not saying anything. She was still amazed at how well they got along considering their human partners always had a bit of friendly-rivalry going on with one another but Patamon had always acted like a brother to Veemon even saving him from the virus MetalGreymon's foot. Flamedramon had protected her and Patamon when the Tyrannomon were trying to hurt them. They had all come so far, due to sticking together.

Patamon pulled Wormmon onto his back, despite the other's protests of not wanting to be a burden. And then they began their journey again, an attack headed their way. Centarumon quickly jumped in front, taking a direct hit and his data dissolved into nothing. It just faded away as if there had been nothing there in the first place.

Veemon clenched his fists which were trembling at the fact that the digimon hadn't turned back into a digi-egg. He didn't understand what this was about and saw his friends looking equally horrified and confused about what had happened. It seemed no one knew how to react.

Biyomon and Palmon both gasped, their eyes watering at the sight and both females were ready to rush forward to see what happened but Agumon stopped them pulling them back. Gatomon gritted her teeth, trying to comprehend the reality and for a moment it felt like she had frozen on the spot and couldn't move but she realized she was still moving. The feline digimon snapped out of her gloomy thoughts to see Veemon pulling her along and gave him a weak smile. Patamon was trying not to look back (although he sent Gatomon an anxious glance), he like Veemon was trying to keep up their hopes on the fact that once they saw their human partners again, things would be solved. The younger digimon like Hawkmon and Armadillamon seemed quite shocked themselves but followed Veemon's lead trying not to think of what happened.

Wormmon held tightly on Patamon's back as his friend flew, tears filling his eyes from both his sickness and the fact that Centarumon had just been killed because of them. They were barely dodging the attacks from the weapons that shot them but somehow managed to avoid them. Finally, Agumon skidded to a stop, causing Gabumon to run into him.

"Agumon, what are you doing?" Gabumon demanded, confused and worried at why his friend had suddenly stopped.

"Guys, keep running I'll hold off the attacks!" Agumon cried looking at his friends. Biyomon and Palmon stopped as well.

"Agumon, you could be killed!" Biyomon cried desperately, tears filling her eyes as one cascaded down her cheek. Why was this happening? The fire shot from these weapons would immediately delete digimon, they didn't even turn back to digieggs they simply disappeared forever. Why wasn't her love strong enough to protect her friends?

 _Sora, help me. Help me save them, help me save my world again._

"I know that," Agumon replied snapping Biyomon out of her thoughts. "But Tai would want me to protect the rest of the team and sometimes these things don't come without a sacrifice."

Gabumon watched his best friend, seeing the determined spark in his eyes and knew Agumon had made up his mind. He knew he was just doing this so they would make it safely to the real world. A part of him wanted to scold Agumon for being such a noble idiot, but the other part of him felt proud for having such a friend. That was why...for the sake of friendship, some sacrifices needed to be made.

"I'm staying back with Agumon," Gabumon decided firmly causing the team stopped to turn to him. Veemon and Patamon had somehow managed to keep the younger team moving forward.

"Gabumon!" Biyomon said pleadingly looking at him with her tear-strained eyes. While there was another she loved, Agumon and Gabumon were like big brothers to her and had always taken care of her in the first adventure. Gabumon sighed, moving forward and hugging Biyomon.

"Biyomon, I can't leave when my best friend is risking his own life to protect us all," Gabumon said, his heart breaking at seeing her so upset but at this time it couldn't be helped with the current situation. Tentomon and Gomamon moved forward embracing both female digimon.

"Let's go." Gomamon spoke in a somber tone that did not fit his usual carefree attitude but he managed a weak smile. "We'll get back in time to make sure nothing happens to our friends."

"But..." Palmon began but Tentomon overrode her.

"No buts," Tentomon cut in, harsher than he intended and quickly softened his voice not wanting to upset her. "If we want to help our world, we need our partners. I need Izzy, you guys need Mimi and Sora, we can do this. Agumon, Gabumon you can count on us."

Agumon frowned, moving to protest at Gabumon also staying behind but was cut off as Gabumon tackled him out of the way of a coming blast.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, Agumon I'm staying," Gabumon panted at the sudden exertion as he watched Tentomon and Gomamon lead the girls away and hoped with all his heart that his friends would make it back to the real world safely. He wished to go as well knowing he'd feel a lot safer being back with his best human friend but right now it was his best digimon friend that needed support. He'd be damned if he allowed someone to hurt Agumon not while he could help it.

Meanwhile, Tentomon, Gomamon, Biyomon and Palmon had caught up to the younger digimon group and they were gaining closer to the digital gate. Once they came close, a panting Veemon turned to Patamon.

"Patamon, use your Boom bubble to at least allow us some space to enter the digiport," Veemon said to his friend then turned to the others and added "Once Patamon does that, we all run for the digiport."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Patamon putting Wormmon gently between Veemon and Gatomon flew and took air.

"Boom bubble, pa!" Patamon cried knocking aside a set of leaves causing them to fall out. He then flew back to the ground and adjusted Wormmon on his back, before flying after his friends into the digiport. Veemon waited back until everyone was gone through.

"You should go before the enemy comes," Frigimon told him. "After you go through, whether or not we meet again is up to fate."

Veemon frowned at this, a part of him wanting to stay back due to his worry for his friend whom had assisted them this far but knew that without Davis's help all he would do was get in the way. The thought made him want to scream in frustration or hit something. He wished now more than ever that his best friend was here to give him the courage he needed. It seemed while he was with his best friend he could do anything but without him, he really was nothing.

Of course, he didn't have much longer to ponder this as a blast headed their way. Frigimon, without another thought pushed Veemon through the digiport. The blue dragon reached out, wanting to desperately to do something as Frigimon disintegrated before his very eyes, and the spear that had been with the blast had struck Veemon's shoulder causing digital blood to come out. As he fell through the digiport, tears blinded his vision and he fell in the computer room. He heard his friends call out his name in worry and Gatomon moved besides him.

"Veemon, are you all right?" Gatomon asked, concern dripping from her voice. The blue dragon clutched his arm as digital blood dripped from it but managed a weak smile and nod. He looked to see a bewildered Yolei staring wide-eyed at them all, with concern showing deeply in her eyes. However, before Veemon could give an explanation or Yolei could even ask, exhaustion and pain took over causing the digimon to pass out as everything hit him at once.


End file.
